We'll Be History Chapter 1: Where Did Yesterday Go?
by NerdSurvivor
Summary: Daniel, a 15 years old ordinary teenager from Oklahoma wakes up from emergency sirens thinking a upcoming tornado is going his way. But what he didn't know, those emergency sirens is a warning for a deadly virus spread. The series follows his journey to try to survive the apocalyptic world with fellow survivors. The moaning walkers fill the streets, craving for flesh.


p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16.516515731811523px; line-height: 38.438438415527344px;" /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16.516515731811523px; line-height: 38.438438415527344px;"strong• We'll Be History • /strong/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16.516515731811523px; line-height: 38.438438415527344px;"strong• Chapter 1: Where did yesterday go? •/strong/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16.516515731811523px; line-height: 38.438438415527344px;"The loud sound of emergency sirens immediately wakes me up. "For fuck sakes.. again?" I groan out. The shittiest thing about living in Oklahoma is the tornadoes, we frequently check the weather to see if we have any upcoming ones since it's unusual to not have any twisters coming our way. We're to used to them now to get scared any. I force myself to wake up, wiping the sweat off my forehead, I can't wait to get that fan that Jodie promised me after winning that bet, so it won't be so damn hot in this room any more. Once I get up to close my window and shut off the loud Television tornado siren announcement, my heart sinks at the bottom of my feet. My eyes do not want to believe from what's on the TV. Big letters fill the old dusty screen../p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16.516515731811523px; line-height: 38.438438415527344px;"strong"CONTAGIOUS DEADLY VIRUS SPREADING. STAY IN YOUR HOMES, AND AVOID CONTACT WITH THE OUTSIDE."/strong/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16.516515731811523px; line-height: 38.438438415527344px;"I back up slowly from the television, not sure if this is a dream or not. Being delusional doesn't really help either. My door slams open, almost breaking it. My sister Jodie appears in front of me, with a gun in her hand./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16.516515731811523px; line-height: 38.438438415527344px;""Daniel! Pack everything you can and meet us up at the attic, hurry!"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16.516515731811523px; line-height: 38.438438415527344px;""What's going o-"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16.516515731811523px; line-height: 38.438438415527344px;"My window suddenly breaks into pieces, glass flies everywhere. Making me drop on the ground, in shock./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16.516515731811523px; line-height: 38.438438415527344px;""Dammit! Hurry the fuck up!" She yells at me./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16.516515731811523px; line-height: 38.438438415527344px;"I run with her as fast as I can to the attic, I turn my head back and immediately regret it. A perso- a monster with bright white eyes runs after us with an arm missing, dripping blood everywhere leaving trails of it across the floor. The sound of footsteps behind us from one monster becomes into footsteps of emseveral/em of them. While sprinting to the attic, Jodie takes out a second gun and passes me it. "Shoot from behind!" she yells. I take the gun, and do exactly what she instructs me to do, I shoot from behind as fast as I can. The loud gun shots hurt my ears, making a loud ringing sound. The bullets aren't doing anything to them, they're taking them in like it's nothing./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16.516515731811523px; line-height: 38.438438415527344px;""The gun isn't hurt-"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16.516515731811523px; line-height: 38.438438415527344px;"I smash into the attic ladder, I try to get up as fast as I can. Dad sticks his arm out to help me up. He grabs my arm and nearly lifts me up off my feet before he drops me on the ground again. My head hits the hardwood floor so hard that it makes me nauseated. He lets out a big cry and holds his arm with pain. A big bite mark fills his arm, dripping blood all over me./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16.516515731811523px; line-height: 38.438438415527344px;"strong• End of Chapter 1 •/strong/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px;"strongspan style="color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"span style="line-height: 38.438438415527344px;"So.. how did you guys like it? I was bored and had nothing to do, should I continue it? I didn't even correct it any, so there's probably a lot of errors. ^-^/span/span/strong/p 


End file.
